Distorted Worlds
by Sniomebla
Summary: Every thousand years, a child is born with the ability to manipulate a universe yet to be discovered. The Mental Realm. A place as real as the physical world, inhabited by our thoughts, dreams, memories, and stories. That child has been born. His powers unleashed, our heros must face their enemies yet again, but their enemies are stronger than ever.
1. The Awakened

Hello. Before you read this, you should know something. Something dangerous. Something about the world. Every thought exists. Maybe not in the physical world, not yet, but in the mental realm. Every thought is a code. A code that your brain has created in order to send the thought throughout every nerve, every brain cell. It's like a URL on computers. If humans were able to decipher how the brain creates this code, they could bring it into the physical world. But what humans don't know, is that the mental realm is its own universe. It's alive. We are all connected, and so are our dreams, thoughts, and there are some people out there, very few, who don't know it, but can make their own codes. These are known as the awakened. Luckily, only one is born every thousand years, and can only use their power just once, but, if used at the wrong time, can be catastrophic.

And so, our story begins.

It starts in our world. The physical world, with a young boy, Luke.

Luke is 7, and is a dreamer. Like most kids, he's taught to believe in the unbelievable. To imagine. What he doesn't know, is his power. He's one of the awakened. Fortunately enough, he's a cheerful little boy and he's about to start his first day at a new school.

Meanwhile

in the mental realm's Avatar World:

Aang and his friends are celebrating. The war is won, Fire Lord defeated, and the new Republic City construction is underway. The Gaang is having a get together to celebrate. Everyone is having a great time.

Meanwhile, (again)

In the World of American Dragon: Jake Long:

Jake is skateboarding with Trixie and Spud.

"So Jakey, how'd it go with getin' Rose back to the Big Apple?" Trixie asked.

"Good! Turns out that her parents didn't sell their house when the moved to Hong Kong, just let her grandparents live there. They were totally cool with letting Rose stay with them."

"Cool. So when's she moving back?" Spud said.

"She moved back yesterday." She's just unpacking."

Back in the physical world:

Luke was about to go to bed. He had the worst first day of school ever.

It was thunder storming outside, he had missed the bus and had to walk all the way to school. He got a bit lost because he didn't quite know the way. After about an hour of wandering, he finally found the school. His legs were sore from walking and he got in trouble for being late. He had to take of his boots because they were wet and muddy, so he had to walk the wet halls in his socks, which soon were soaked and heavy. A few kids bullied him for being the new kid. His parents were also late picking him up because of traffic on the highway. That night, while Luke was fast asleep, he started tossing and turning like a mad person. He was angry he wanted to make those bullies pay. Everyone pay. That night, a bright flash filled the house. And the tossing and turning stopped, Luke instantly felt tired and worn out. His heartbeat and breathing steadied. He had unleashed his power.


	2. Earthquake

**Please review! I want to know if people are reading this!**

In the mental realm

Zuko and Iroh were serving tea when an earthquake shook their entire world. Toph and Aang tried desperately to steady it, but this was the entire Earth and more that the were fighting. "Take cover!" Sokka yelled as they ducked under tables.

At the same time, in the world of Jake Long, the same thing was happening. "Earthquake! Run for your lives! Ahhhhhhh!" Spud yelled! "Spud!" Trixie shouted.

"Ahhhhhh! Yeah?"

"What is wrong with you boy? We have nothing to take cover from! We're out in the open! Nothin's gonna fall on us!"

Just then, a scene flickered in front of them. Jake saw 6 teens and an old man in strange clothes. They all looked as freaked out and scared as Jake and his friends were. And everything went black.

Jake opened his eyes. "Ughhhhhh... What happened?" The strange bald kid answered "Some kind of crazy earthquake I think..." Jake looked around. He was in the strange room with the people from the vision, but there seemed to be less than he remembered."Woah! Where am I? Where are Spud and Trix? I need to get out of here!" "Wha? Jake?" A voice called. "Rose?" Rose ran up and hugged him.

"How'd you get here?" He asked her. "I don't know, I was about to come over and meet you at the skate park, but then the earthquake hit. I blacked out and next thing I know, I'm here."

"Umm, I'm sorry to break up the reunion, but who are you?" A girl with bright blue eyes asked. She sounded strangely like Rose. The girl must have woken up while they were talking. It looked like everyone did. "I'm Rose. This is Jake, who are you?" "I'm-" She was cut off. "Where is everyone?" Another girl said. She was tall with brown hair pulled back and green eyes. Now that he could see them clearly, Jake saw that now only three teens and the old man remained.

"I don't know, Suki, but we'll find them. They can't have gone far. As I was saying," The blue eyed girl continued,"I'm Katara. This is Aang," She gestured to the bald kid with the arrow tattoos. "Suki," she pointed to the other girl. "Hey." Said Suki. "And Iroh." Katara finished. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am sure you are tired from your trip here. Sit, and I will pour you a cup of jasmine tea." Said the old man as he walked into his kitchen.

After they all had their tea, Rose asked Iroh, "So, where do you think our friends are?" "I believe that today, our two worlds that were one so far apart collided, moving people from your world to ours, and vice versa. Unfortunately, that means that they could be anywhere in either world. Just like Aang, Katara, Suki, and myself stayed in our own world, your friends could still be there too." "I just hope Spud and Trix are alright." worried Jake.


	3. Aftershock

"Who are you and WHAT are you wearin'?!" Trixie yelled as she woke up and saw three strange people lying around her. And NONE of them were Spud or Jake. "Wha?..." Moaned one of them. It was the boy wearing a strange sleeveless blue shirt. A little girl in a dark green dress and pale eyes shot up and yelled "Look lady, we don't know who you are or where we are! So leave us alone and we'll get along fine." "Hey! No reason to freak! I just don't know where my friends, Spud and Jakey are. But by what ya'll are wearin' I can tell you ain't from NYC." "From where?" The tallest one in the red baggy suit-thing asked. "Tell me you're kiddin' me! The NYC is the biggest city in the USA! You've never heard of the Big Apple? You're even more nuts than you look!"

"Okay, look. We're just lost. I don't think any of my maps have 'Big Apple' on them, so if you could point us in the direction of the nearest town we could-" Started the guy in blue. " If you're maps don't have NYC on 'em, they don't have anything on 'em. C'mon" and Trixie dragged them out of the park. As they were walking down the street the guy in red asked her "What's your name?" "Sorry, I'm Trixie, but y'all can call me Trix." "Trixie. I've never heard that name before. I'm Zuko, this is Sokka," "Hi."said Sokka. "And Toph" Zuko finished.

"So where are we going?" asked Sokka. "Into town. Y'all need some new clothes so no one stares at you." The there've teens followed her, but it wasn't long until the strangers stopped in their tracks."Woah..." they all (But Trixie) said in unison as they stared at Times Square.

"Back! Back!" Spud yelled as a catgater tried to get close. Spud gave up and just ran. "AHHHHH-" He yelled, just before he tripped over a low vine and went face first into swamp muck. "DON'T EAT ME!" The catgater hissed and crept closer to his prey. A yell was heard. Spud looked over and saw boats of strange people, whose only clothes were leaves, hooting and waving their arms in circles as their boats blasted through the water. "Slim!" One called. "What are you doin' to this poor ol' city boy? Don't you know better than to scare folks like that?""Wha? Who are you?" Spud asked the odd men.

"Im Due! This her is my good buddy Tho!" Who 're you?"

"Uh, I'm Spud." "Well Spud, what 're you doin' down here in our swamp? Don't you have a home with the other city folk?" Tho asked. "Yeah, but there was a huge earthquake and I was knocked out. I said to run for it but nooooo. Trixie said there was nothing to worry about. Next thing I now and this THING is trying to EAT ME!" "Slim? Oh, he was just messin with ya. He knows better than to eat folks. C'mon Slim. I'll get ya some nice fish." Due called.

The catgater swam away after the boats while Spud followed, walking on nearby roots. It wasn't long until they got back to camp.

"So, where are you from? Earth Kingdom? Fire Nation? Or are you a waterbender, like us?" Asked Tho. "Okay, are you alright? Cause I've never heard of an Earth Nation of firebenders or whatever." replied Spud.

"Then we'll show ya! But first, dinner!" yelled Tho to the other members of the swampy tribe.


End file.
